When one is carrying an object by means of a strap or straps over the shoulder, the carried object frequently jostles, causing the strap to slip in increments and to fall or threaten to slide off the shoulder. This is particularly so for women and those individuals not having broad perpendicular shoulders. Furthermore, because of the weight of such carried objects, the strap frequently cuts into the shoulder, and also causes soreness from holding the shoulder in such a way that the strap does not slide. Carried objects frequently include luggage, handbags, purses, backpacks, skis, golfbags, musical instruments, and computers; however this invention concerns the straps, and an attachment to such straps, used to carry these and other objects.
To alleviate these problems, covers have been used to reduce the chafing of these usually abrasive straps. High friction attachments (such as suede or raw leather) have also been used in an effort to prevent the carried object from slipping. Some individuals have added flat pads with a high friction covering in an attempt to preclude this abrasion, slipping and all of the resultant problems.